


Couch Memories

by thewondersofsmut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 03:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewondersofsmut/pseuds/thewondersofsmut
Summary: You and Dean has the whole place to yourself and you found yourself catching up on your Game of Thrones marathon.





	Couch Memories

You threw an unopened chip bag towards the couch where Dean was and he easily caught it with one hand. “Cheese and salsa?” You asked him. He grinned and nodded at you and you made your way to the kitchen to grab some dips and two beers for the two of you. Ever since Sam had left for his annual one-week-by-myself-camping trip, you and Dean own the place by yourselves, well, except when Cas popped in to check on you two, as told by Sam just to make sure the place is still good, which was a bad idea as Cas had arrived just when you were screaming your voice out as Dean plowed into you. You’re pretty sure that Cas is scarred.

You brought all the food to the makeshift living room and placed them all in the coffee table. “Thank you, babe.” Dean smiled, pulling you by your waist so you could sit on his lap. You chuckled and turned around to straddle him. “You’re welcome my love.” You murmured and kissed him. Before he can escalate things, you climbed off of him and sat on your space. You saw him pout and you laughed. “Babe, Game of Thrones.” You sternly said and pointed the remote to the tv. He huffed and just nodded, pulling you into his arms as you set up the next episode.

“Are you kidding me!” You screamed, your arms pointed out to the screen. Dean laughed at your reaction. “How can he be so stupid?! Zig zag, Rickon! Zig zag!” You frustratedly screamed caused Dean to laugh more. “Babe, his character is not really that ‘needed’.” Dean said and you scoffed. “Still, he’s stupid.” You said. He chuckled and pulled you into him, calming you. “Well, let’s just watch.” He said and you nodded.

“Yes!” You jumped a but, startled with Dean’s sudden outburst. “Finally the Starks own Winterfell once again!” Dean added. You rolled your eyes. “Suck that Ramsey!” He screamed. “Babe! Calm down!” You said, laughing a bit at his childish happiness. “I guess we both just love this show so much.” He said, looking at you with a smile. “I agree.” You replied.

The afternoon went on, watching random shows by now. Dean was laid on his side against the couch and your back pressed against his chest as you two cuddled cozily. As you were focused on the tv screen, Dean moved your hair away from your neck and started to leave feathered kisses. He reached the part right below your ear and sucked a bit. You took an inhale and sunk into his embrace, his arm tightening his grip on your waist. You felt him slight bite on your earlobe and you started to breath heavily, your ass grinding to his hips and his hardening cock. 

You felt him smile against you shoulder as he kissed you and you bit your lip, stopping yourself from moaning. He continued to rain kisses on your shoulder, neck, and he kept biting your earlobe, turning you on even more. While he was doing that to you, your body has a mind of its own. You kept moving back into him, grinding against him, your heating him up, turning him on as well.

His hand slowly slid down your stomach and then his hand was sliding into your shorts and underwear. “You’re wet already? I barely touched you.” You let out a soft moan and he smirked. You tilted your head to the side, giving him more access to your neck. He kissed and sucked on your neck and he bit your earlobe but this time, you didn’t bother keeping in your moans. “You like it when I do this, don’t you?” He asked, his voice husky. “Yes.” You breathed. “How about this, baby girl?” He asked, his fingers sliding through your wet folds.

You tilted your head back in pleasure and he smirked. He rubbed your clit and you arched your back away from him but his arm had a grip on you as his fingers worked their magic. Pulling you closer to him, he slipped a finger inside of you and then another. You bucked into his hand and he chuckled, keeping you in place. You moved you hand behind you and palming him through his boxers, feeling the weight of him on your hand as you moved it up and down. “Dean.” You moaned and he smirked. “Yes, baby girl?” He asked. “I want you.” You breathed. He nodded and slipped his fingers out. You whined and he chuckled. You sat up as he sat up. He pulled you on top of you, your core grinding against his cock. You kissed him, making out him, your breaths getting heavier by the second. “Fuck, I want you babe!” You whined.

He chuckled and he slid down your shorts off of you and you pulled down his boxers. You positioned yourself and slid down as he captured your lips in his. He slightly bit your lip and you moaned. “Fuck…” He groaned, closing his eyes in pleasure. You started to move your hips, bouncing a bit on top of him and grinding down against him. “Fuck babe that feels good.” He said and you moaned in response. You bounced on top of him but he then kept you in place and bucked his hips upward, hitting every right place inside of you. “Dean!” You screeched and he chuckled. “You love it.” He joked and you chuckled shaking your head at him.

“I got you, baby girl.” He said and he went a little faster, a little deeper, making you feel every movement he makes. He could feel you clenching around him, you legs quivering against his waist. He can feel your nails digging into his shoulder as he plowed into you. “Fuck, (y/n)!” He screamed as you raised yourself up to meet his thrusts. He leaned down and kissed your neck up to your lips, biting them once in a while. Balancing on one forearm, his other hand went to your clit and he played with you, making you squeal. He chuckled and kissed you, staring deeply into your eyes.

“Fuck, you’re so wet, baby.” He groaned. “All because of you babe.” You replied with an airy voice. He continued to buck his hips, your walls clenching on him. “Babe, so close.” You panted and he nodded. He went faster and faster. “Make me come please.” You almost begged. “I will baby, I’m close too.” He replied, breath getting caught up in his throat. With one hard thrust, you came around him. He thrusted a few more times and he was coming inside of you. He leaned down into you, kissing you softly as he gently pulled out of you.

Your legs fell beside his body as he still laid on top of you but not putting so much weight. You both panted, getting down from your high. “Well that felt good.” You murmured against his neck. He chuckled and nodded in agreement. “It sure did. , baby girl.” He said. He lifted himself up to look at you and he kissed you with a smile of both your lips. “Shall we continue with our night?” He asked, standing up with his arms stretched out towards you. You grinned and nodded, putting your hand in his. He carried you bridally, making you laugh and squeal and he then walked towards the bathroom, chuckling along with you.


End file.
